


Animarried

by Sorrel_Oake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ADHD Undyne, Alphyne, Alphynecentric, Alphys/Undyne Wedding, Alphys/Undyne-centric, Autistic Alphys, Could also be Mettagore if you squint, Could be Papyton if you squint, Ex-Flowey Asriel is his own warning, F/F, My First Undertale Fanfic, Quite frankly everyone likes Mettaton, Rated teen for Undyne's dirty mouth, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, author has no idea how alcohol works, tragic cha cha slide injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrel_Oake/pseuds/Sorrel_Oake
Summary: The day of. The wedding. The big M, as Sans puts it. Alphys and Undyne tie the knot in their own unique way, with plenty of goofy antics, nervous panics, anime references, and wacky friends all gathered up into one suspiciously Mettaton-branded bundle.





	Animarried

It was the big day. Frisk had woken Asriel up early and wrestled him into putting on a tux for the occasion.  
“Why do I have to wear a tux??”  
“Asriel! Two of my best friends, ever, are getting married. And you like that tux. We picked it out ourselves.”  
“Mettaton picked it out for me,” Asriel complained, shoving an astronaut food in his mouth.  
“You liked it!” Frisk put on a matching tuxedo, pastel blue with a pink shirt to go with his green-and-yellow one.  
“MUUMMMM!” Asriel yelled. “FRISK IS BULLYING ME!”  
“ASRIEL STARTED IT!”  
Toriel shouted up the stairs to them. “Get dressed peacefully, you two, or I’ll have to move Asriel into Asgore’s room.”  
Clattering down the stairs, Frisk took this opportunity to bum some pie off of Toriel. Snail. Damnit.

***

Asgore woke up, brushed his fur, added a golden flower, shifted it to the left, and grinned at himself in the mirror. Perfect. Was there chocolate in the fridge? He prowled in to check. No. He ambled back to his room to write a journal entry for the morning. Dr. Oni said that the journal would be more therapeutic if he wrote something new in it. He got out his new pen.  
Today Undyne and Dr. Alphys are getting married. I will be acting as parent for Undyne. Such a determined young lady. I am excited to see what the ceremony will be like. They are both so creative. --Nice day today.  
He watched the ink dry. Was something missing?  
Mettaton! Right! The castle seemed so empty without him clanging around next door. Mettaton was going to be Dr. Alphys’ Monster of Honor, and he had insisted on spending the night with Dr. Alphys fixing her dress, making the last adjustments to the bouquet, and making sure everything was just right for their big day. Asgore felt lonely without him clattering about the courtyard, wheeling around and Announcing what he had for breakfast or what the weather for the day would be, watching TV in the garden using a mirror, or sleeping in a ridiculous and dramatic position on the patio.  
No point sticking around doing nothing. He watered the flowers and walked down to the elevator. Maybe he would get breakfast at the MTT resort.

***

“SANS! WAKE UP!”  
“bro.”  
“IT’S UNDYNE AND ALPHYS’ WEDDING DAY! YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF BED, YOU LAZYBONES! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT! YOU’VE HAD PLENTY OF NAP!”  
“dude. i know what time it is. i’m totally a real grown-up.”  
“THEY CAN’T GET MARRIED WITHOUT YOU!”  
Sans crawled out of bed and downstairs, where Papyrus was making breakfast spaghetti. “i think you’re just anxious.”  
“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS? ANXIOUS?” Papyrus flipped the spaghetti expertly. “YES! BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT GETTING READY!”  
“chill. i know i’m officiating. is that gonna be ready soon?”  
“DO NOT HURRY THE PASTA MASTER! IT WILL BE READY EXTREMELY SOON!”  
“aight. i’ll just go to grillby’s.”  
Papyrus flipped the pot, flinging a spaghetti mass at his brother.  
Sans caught it in his mouth. “hmngh. you’re getting better. this is pretty good, it’s just a little dense.”  
“YOU ARE A LITTLE DENSE! THAT WOULD BE UP TO THE STANDARDS OF THE HUMAN!”  
“i’m heading out right now, honestly. mettaton says he wants me to try on a new set of robes for the occasion that have the new delta rune with green and gold instead of blue and gold.”  
“DO NOT BE LATE!”  
“bye bro. thanks for the pasta.”  
Papyrus went up to his room after the second breakfast spaghetti was finished and put on his own outfit for the occasion--a bright blue version of his Royal Guard’s armor with a green bone on the breastplate and a blue cape. His gloves were red, with green and yellow monster SOULS embroidered on the backs.

***

The arch between Waterfall and the Hotlands where Undyne fought Frisk glittered with polished crystal. Beneath it, about a tenth of the height but no less beautiful, was a wedding arch made of latticed metal sparking with blue magic. In it were supported golden flowers and lantern crystals, making a beautiful mix of Undyne and Alphys, Waterfall and Hotlands, determination and invention.  
Next to the wedding arch stood Sans, wearing not his typical hoodie and jeans but a set of clergical robes--or rather, a MettaStyle™ recreation of the robes worn at important weddings of ages past but with the new delta rune, embroidered in green and gold. Gone were the triangles which represented the monsters underground, and instead of a kite shield, the rune was placed on a circular shield which represented the infinite possibilities of aboveground and underground at once. His skull was covered with a deep hood, but his face was visible. He wore his new glasses (designed for depth perception while using his magic) with lenses that slowly faded between bluer and yellower greens.  
Next to Sans, until the service began, was Mettaton, equipped with a new long-lasting power pack for the event, and wearing a stunning green dress. During the ceremony, he would appear in his Mettaton EX form, but for now he was conserving power.  
Next to him, Asgore and Toriel looked at each other. Each wore mauve royal robes with the new Delta Rune, and a similar expression of pained tolerance for the others’ presence. Toriel would be giving away Dr. Alphys, as the two of them had been largely inseparable since the surface opened up, after it was clear that there was no ill feeling between the two of them when she fired Alphys. Asgore would be giving away his longtime student Undyne. If Asriel and Frisk had been interested in anything other than racing each other across the rocky arch, they might’ve had something else in common, but for now they were just awkward exes. Immortal awkward exes.  
The seats were filling up with various monsters already. The Snowdin Canine Unit was sitting together, and near them were the Hotlands Core Guards, including 01 and 02 sitting almost in each others laps, hands tightly clasped. They had just gotten married a few weeks ago themselves. Gerson had on a real antique dress outfit which might in fact be older than anyone but Asgore and Gerson themselves. A handful of Temmies and Washuas had come, along with a family Undyne knew of two Moldbyggs, their young Moldsmals, an elderly Memoryhead, and a shy and angsty Moldaverage. Napstablook had come with a handful of excited snails in tow. It was no secret that Undyne rather loved Thundersnail, which she had discovered in tow with Asgore and Toriel because Toriel had invited Alphys and her along. It was more of a secret that she was no good at it, as she kept accidentally cherishing instead of encouraging. The amalgamates and their families were all in attendance, and Snowdrake and his father both cleaned up quite nicely, with matching snowflake-print ties. Bratty and Catty had each outdone each other with their dresses and special occasion hair dye. A handful of Mettaton hangers-on were there, pestering the reputable rectangle for autographs. Finishing out the role were Alphys’ human coworkers on Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 5: Truth or Kiss.  
In private, where she could be guaranteed not to accidentally see Undyne before the wedding, Alphys stood, claws shaking. She had turned her phone off four minutes ago (by her best guess) and was anxious for the wedding to just get started already. Her feet felt awkward in the magical girl-style high heels and the dress was more overwrought than any other she’d worn. She was sweating under her veil, even in chilly Waterfall. Suddenly she was glad they had decided not to hold the wedding on the CORE view, as cool as that would have been (or rather, she thought wryly, as hot). A glance at Mettaton’s timepiece (MTTime™, synced to the CORE, guaranteed always accurate--and stylish!) showed that the wedding was behind schedule by a full five minutes, and Alphys started to really panic. What if Undyne didn’t like her and was ditching her at the wedding? What if there was a threat to the royal family and Undyne was defending them while she hid like a coward? What if Undyne had gotten lost in the dark part of Waterfall? What if she’d run in to Gaster? (Okay, Gaster was just a story to frighten kids, but what if?) Holy Naruto, what if she wasn’t alright?  
She felt Mettaton’s heavy metal hand on her shoulder. “IT’S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT. IN FACT, IT’S GOING TO BE WONDERFUL. KNOCK ‘EM DEAD, DARLING.” There was a grinding of gears as he changed into Mettaton EX to follow her down the aisle.  
The music started to play, and the cherry blossoms they’d arranged started to waft in the air. Frisk, in their pastel tuxedo, walked out with their own basket of cherry petals to scatter. Toriel took her arm with a proud smile, and began to lead her down the aisle. Mettaton picked up her train. In her hands she held a bouquet of blue thistle, echo flower, and snapdragons. Sans grinned at her from beneath the wedding arch, and she gave a nervous smile back. The walk seemed so fast, and yet, so long, and before she knew it Frisk was sliding into their seat and Mettaton was taking the bouquet to hold during the ceremony.  
The music changed key, and Alphys noticed that underneath it was mixed Undyne’s battle theme (the one she blasted on a boombox every time she went to fight anyone). Asgore was slightly ahead of her, wearing his traditional robes and crown, but soon she could see her betrothed herself, striding confidently down the aisle. And what a sight for sore eyes Undyne was. She wore a stylized suit of armor designed by Mettaton that made her look like a hero from the greatest anime ever, shining silver with etched designs of spears, hearts, and Delta Runes. Her helmet was off, and her ponytail was flying in the wind that stirred up cherry blossoms around her. On her forehead was a gleaming circlet and her eyepatch was jeweled and worked with patterns. Her bracers had sapphire spears worked into them, and her scales reflected the light of the crystals like a mighty blue dragon. Behind her, Papyrus walked grinning.  
There was a popping of flashbulbs as Undyne finally reached the arch next to her. Alphys smiled at her shyly, and got a big, toothy, grin--even dressed up, Undyne needed no subtlety. It was something Alphys admired about her.

***

Undyne was the happiest she’d ever been. Alphys was smiling at her on the other side of the wedding arch, waiting for Sans to begin the ceremony that would make her Undyne’s wife! Her wife! Undyne’s heart pounded with anticipation of married life, waking up next to Alphys, watching anime in their pajamas, spending anniversaries and gift-mas and valentine's days together, occasionally supplexing Alphys’ work table…  
“heya,” Sans began. “so, we’re all here today because undyne and alphys are getting wedded. united. the big m. it’s a big deal. And i’m honored, frankly, to be here to do it. it’s been really great seeing you guys find happiness in each other, and both of you really deserve it. we wouldn’t be where we are today without either of you. you’ve both done great things, and i know you can keep doing great things, especially now that you’re together. and that’s what this day is all about. that and the big cake. so, uh, let’s hear some vows?”  
Alphys took a deep breath. Undyne could see a thin sheen of sweat on her golden brow, and smiled comfortingly. Her voice was steady, though her claws shook. “I, Alphys, take you, Undyne, to be my lawfully wedded wife, and I will be here for you always and forever, through good and bad. When my claws shake and my voice cracks, I will stand strong for you. Whenever you smile, you will see me smiling with you. I will never hide my face from you in shame and where you stand I will always stand with you. Aboveground or below, I will go with you, and I will love you, and I will share all I have with you.”  
Undyne’s heart swelled. This was her wife-to-be, this tiny, brave dinosaur who hardly even understood how brave she was. Her eyes misted up.   
The audience applauded. Mettaton pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at his robotic eye. Alphys smiled wide, overjoyed.  
Sans turned towards Undyne expectantly.

***

Alphys’ claws were shaking and her throat was dry, but she was elated just to see Undyne’s grin at hearing the vows she had written for her. She had never even dared to imagine herself here, proud of herself and happily together with Undyne, getting married in front of a crowd of their friends, in her home with the barrier gone, but here she was.  
Undyne took a deep breath in and and everybody sat up straight, excited to hear her vows.  
“I, Undyne, take you, Alphys, to be my wife. You’re my partner in everything I do, and I love you the most of anybody. I want you to be as happy as you can ever be, and I want to be right here with you when we get there! I’m gonna do everything I can to support you, and I will never give up on you! I will always be there for you, one hundred percent. When you’re happy, I’m gonna celebrate with you, and when you’re sad, I’m gonna fight whatever is making you sad. And I’m always gonna be proud to call you my wife. Alphys, right now I can feel our hearts beating as one. I vow that I’m going to be with you this way forever!”  
Now it was Alphys’ turn to get misty-eyed. This was everything she’d ever wanted and more. She could feel Undyne’s conviction too, the power behind her words, the joy she felt, the love, love for Alphys, for who she was, for everything--  
She felt Mettaton pressing a clean handkerchief into her hand and wiped her eyes. She could hardly even hear the crowd applauding, she was over the moon, Undyne was grinning at her proudly.   
“so, now, you guys have to exchange your rings, to make it official, you know? when you give her the ring, you have to say “with this ring, I thee wed”, and then we can get onto the kissing part.” Sans gestured to Alphys, who turned to Mettaton, who removed a ring on a tiny pillow from a cavity in his body.  
Alphys took the ring carefully in her claws and gently slid it onto Undyne’s finger. It fit perfectly (as it had been designed to) and caught the light as Undyne held it up. “W-with this ring, I thee wed,” she proclaimed.  
Undyne turned to Papyrus, who procured a rod of shining metal (titanium, she guessed at a glance), which she promptly took in both hands and, through strength and determination, bent into a perfect ring. Alphys’ jaw dropped in amazement. She’d had no idea Undyne was that strong, even having seen her train for years. Undyne grabbed her hand and put the ring onto her, shouting proudly, “With this ring, I thee wed!!”  
Sans spread his arms. “i pronounce you two wives. you may kiss the bride.”  
Alphys thought that out of the corner of her eye she saw Sans shooting one of his Looks at Toriel, but she was altogether busy being swept into Undyne’s arms with a smiling kiss, salty with the tears of joy on their cheeks. There was a prodigious burst of applause, the sound of cameras, a swirl of cherry petals in the air. As the kiss ended, Undyne threw her arms around Alphys, lifting her up and spinning her around with a squeal. 

***

Hand in hand with her wife, Undyne recessed at a fast clip. Along with Mettaton and Papyrus, they clambered up the rocky arch to take photos (including, after some pestering, specials for the MTT news).  
The whole time, Undyne was incredibly antsy. Now that the wedding was over, she just wanted to get through the reception and go home and play Pokemon with her wife. Not that she couldn’t go for some cake and good food but sometimes too much is just too much. And too much happened to be Mettaton extending his arm like Lesser Dog’s neck to get the perfect angle on a picture that looked just like all the others to her. At last, Mettaton released them to go to the reception down in the star-ceiling room.  
Papyrus mentioned that he was extremely excited that tourists were no longer required to trudge through the swamp to see the crystals in the ceiling, but would instead have to contend with several puzzles that he would design. The room with the echo flowers had become a huge tourist attraction for humans and monsters alike and there was room for the reception with Grillby catering.  
By the time Undyne and Alphys had arrived, most of the guests were already well into their welcome drinks and the conversation at the tables was lively. Everyone looked up, though, when Napstablook queued up “Sakura Kiss” to see Undyne and Alphys entering hand in hand, walking to their table with huge blushes as the guests applauded.  
Soon, Napstablook was leading a brief, shy, toast and inviting Mettaton up to say a few words before the meal.  
The superstar rolled up to the microphone in his original form. “HELLO, BEAUTIES! I JUST WANTED TO THANK EVERYBODY FOR ALL THE WORK YOU HAVE PUT IN TO MAKE THIS SUCH A BEAUTIFUL WEDDING. AS YOU ALL KNOW, DR. ALPHYS IS MY CREATOR. SHE IS THE REASON I AM HERE WITH YOU TODAY. AND I AM SO HAPPY THAT SHE HAS FOUND LOVE TODAY WITH UNDYNE. FRANKLY, I AM BLOWN AWAY BY THE TWO OF THEM. UNDYNE HAS ALWAYS BEEN SO KIND AND SUPPORTIVE TO ALPHYS, AND TOGETHER THEY ARE THE MOST THRILLING ROMANCE I HAVE EVER SEEN. THREE CHEERS FOR THE BRILLIANT DR. ALPHYS--” the audience obliged him-- “THREE CHEERS FOR THE GORGEOUS UNDYNE--” he evoked another round of applause-- “AND HERE’S TO MARRIED LIFE. I HOPE YOU HAVE MORE ROMANCE THAN DRAMA DARLINGS.” At this, the audience went absolutely wild.  
Napstablook needed to create a loud feedback screech to get their attention. Mettaton was happy to oblige.  
Next to give a speech was Asgore, who mumbled a rather nice speech about Undyne when she was just joining the Royal Guard and Alphys when she was beginning to study science and how much they’d grown, which was only slightly marred by the fact that Napstablook was the one making sure it was audible at all. Since Asriel had come back to life, Asgore had gone very quickly from a father figure who seemed eternally 40-something to a grandfather figure who had been around longer than dirt, like Gerson, and his voice had lost its kingly booming quality and become reedy and thin.  
Then Alphys took the stage.   
“S-so I wanted to tell you all thanks for, for, supporting Undyne and me. Especially Mettaton and Papyrus, you guys have been really cool--” Here Papyrus dropped a perfect dab-- “and just really great help setting this up and also Queen Toriel, it’s been really great--really great getting to know you since you’ve come home, and you’ve really helped me find my confidence, and that’s what I’ve really needed, to really feel comfortable marrying someone as great as Undyne is.” At this, Undyne felt her cheeks heat up and she ducked her head shyly; Alphys was selling herself short to imply that she wasn’t every bit as amazing as her and more. “And King Asgore has been really patient with me since the very beginning. He gave me one of my favorite gifts, you know, and of course he was really kind to let me work as the Royal Scientist. And of course all of you have been really great, and really generous with the wedding gift, and y-yeah.  
“But really, this day is about Undyne, and me I-I guess, but mostly Undyne, and you’ve been super nice to me since the day we met. When we met, honestly, I wasn’t in the best place, my experiments were going really poorly, and I won’t deny that I was in the dumps, both literally and physically, looking for I don’t even know what, but what I found was Undyne, and we really, we really just hit it off. We talked for hours and she just made me so happy, and that’s what she’s been doing ever since. I always knew where I stood with Undyne, even when we were like, totally making out but we each thought the other was doing it as a friend--” here Alphys laughed nervously, blushing, and shuffled her feet-- “and you know, I think it was really fitting that when we started dating, we were, you know, in the dump again, and again I wasn’t doing s-so hot, and she’s just always here for me when I’m in the dumps. And I’m really happy that we’re getting married today, because she’s my best friend ever, and I really love spending time with her, and also it’s time someone got her out of Sans and Papyrus’ house, because I think she’s going to start drinking ketchup like Sans if we don’t save her from all the spaghetti.”  
“Anyway I s-should probably wrap this up but I just really wanted to say thank you to all of you, and to say a big public I love you to my wife, and yeah.” She handed Napstablook back the microphone and scuttled back to her seat.  
Undyne leaned over and kissed the top of her head. It was one of the things she loved about having a shorter girlfriend--that and hiding the TV remote so Alphys couldn’t take over the TV for Mew Mew when she was gaming. “You were great,” she whispered.  
Alphys blushed even more deeply and rocked back and forth joyfully. “T-thanks,” she said, “I-I think it’s your t-turn.”  
It was. Excitement racing through her again, Undyne took the stage and the microphone Napstablook offered her.

***

Alphys took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Undyne was by far the better public speaker and Alphys was excited to hear her speech--they had practiced them separately because Undyne insisted she wanted to surprise Alphys with hers, and she was on the edge of her seat.  
“Alphys, we’ve come a long way since I slam dunked you into the trash can to tell you I loved you. For one thing, seeing your confidence in telling me--it helped me become confident in all the things I was still unconfident in. I know a lot of you guys think of me as the most confident person in the Kingdom of Monsters. But being honest, I was really nervous about Alphys. If Asriel hadn’t got Papyrus to push me into sending that letter, I probably would’ve never made it to where I am right now. Fuhuhu!  
“Now, though, I finally made it where I’ve always wanted to be. And I think it goes to show that with our friends here to help, we can do anything we put our hearts to. And in the spirit of that, I want to give a quick shout-out to my friends.  
“Frisk, I want to apologize for trying to kill you...five times? Six times? Honestly, Asgore just says I have to. Fuhuhu! It’s too late, Asgore, we’re already besties!” Undyne grinned a wide grin, to show she was only fooling. Frisk seemed largely unimpressed.  
“Papyrus, I want to congratulate you on joining the royal guard, and I want to thank you for all your help with the wedding and for the big mysterious box you’ve given us, which I bet is full of excellent spaghetti.  
“Mettaton, thank you for everything, except possibly for eating all my grapes.  
“Asgore, I still can’t believe Frisk beat you and then reset the timeline, even though Sans and Alphys say they’re probably right, but I still think you’re the best dad ever and I wanna say thank you for training me and never giving up on me.  
“Alphy, you’re my best friend. You’re always gonna be my best friend. It makes me so happy that from today on I can call you my wife. And I want to say thank you for everything you’ve helped me with all these years from finding a reason to put a piano in Waterfall, to all the late-night chats and video games, to picking out wedding armor. There’s no one I’d rather have at my side. So here’s to many more years together! Ready?” She held out the microphone, made eye contact with Alphys, winked, and let it drop. She walked off the stage to thunderous applause.   
Alphys flapped her hands in joy as Undyne strode to sit next to her.  
Undyne grinned. “I did okay?”  
“Shut up, you did great!” She pressed her head against Undyne’s chest and Undyne wrapped her up in a huge hug, her armor cold on Alphys’ face. Undyne rested her face on Alphys’ crest and Alphys could feel her blush.  
“Alphy…” Hot tears rolled down her crest--Undyne was crying. “I’m so happy… Alphy… we made it, we’re married! Alphy--” she laughed-- “You’re my wife!”

***

Undyne was crying, laughing, elated. Her heart was flying. They were married! Married! Alphys was in her arms, she was wearing her ring, she was holding Undyne close, they were married!  
Vaguely Undyne could feel eyes on her. She wiped her eyes, sighed, and disentangled herself from Alphys. “Alright, guys. LET’S EAT!”  
Grillby opened up the buffet. There was enough for everyone--dog food, ghost food, monster food, human food, sushi, fries, snail. Alphys got a plate full of sushi and nothing else, while Undyne tried a little of everything but the ghost food and the dog food. The food was good--Grillby’s always was. Napstablook played a little bit of everything as well--J-pop, Mettaton’s hits, Onion-san’s band, his own tracks, American pop hits. Most everybody wandered by to congratulate them, and around that Undyne and Alphys carried on a conversation with Mettaton about how moving Alphys’ laboratory off Hotlands and into Waterfall had gone. The construction had been finished only a week or two ago, and Alphys had moved in right away, to make sure everything was ready, while Undyne stayed where she was with Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus had also gotten to fill in the lab area in Hotlands, much to the dismay of everyone, as he had decided on adding another long and rickety bridge made out of painted rock, just like the one in Snowdin. This one, instead of being over a chasm filled with deep, soft, snow, was only about twelve feet over a pit of lava, but would sport exactly zero handrails, nets, or safety features of any kind. The true lab, at Alphys’ insistence, had been filled back in with lava, as it would no longer be needed. This conversation carried them well through to dessert, which consisted primarily of Alphys’ signature chilly pink stuff.  
When dessert had been cleared away, Mettaton opened the dance floor with a grandiose gesture, and Napstablook put down Sakura Kiss again. Undyne rose, smiling, and turned to Alphys, offering her hand. “My dear, may I have this dance?”  
Alphys jumped to her feet, grinning, and took her hand, and Undyne twirled her onto the dance floor and lead her around and around in triumphant dance. Undyne was surprised at what a good dancer she was, keeping easy time with her as Napstablook disk jockeyed their song and adding small flourishes to every move in a way that was just so her. Undyne felt the beginnings of happy tears returning to her eyes as the song drew to a close and Mettaton brought out his legs and led Papyrus up onto the dance floor for “Metal Magic” (sung by none other than Mettaton himself).  
Behind them, Asgore and Toriel looked at each other, looked at the dance floor, and resigned themselves to the dance. Both of them were excellent dancers, and though they regarded each other with nothing more than civility, they danced like they were young monarchs again. Undyne knew Asgore had practiced on that song with Mettaton, but she was blown away by how good Toriel was.  
Undyne noticed Asriel bury his face in his hands, and Frisk nudge him with their elbow. Poor kid, she thought. Not easy to watch your parents (who you remembered killing) dancing at the wedding of their students/friends (who you also remembered killing) while you had to sit around with your sibling/best friend/whatever (who you remembered killing like sixteen times in a row). She actually held very little animosity to him for all the timeline stuff--she liked a good fight, and she wasn’t dead, so all was more or less well, except for him scaring Alphys, which she’d hashed out with him briefly before declaring them even. She liked him a lot--he was an old soul, and quiet, but surprisingly ready to throw down, which she appreciated.   
Soon the dance floor opened up to all, Napstablook threw on some old classics, and Undyne and Alphys led their way around the floor. There was an abundance of celebration, and Frisk and Asriel got into a desperate dance-off with Monster Kid calling out songs to Napstablook. Asriel knew older moves, but Frisk could floss without getting ears in the way and dropped a better dab, and they were evenly matched for a whole fifteen minutes before Asriel collapsed, spent, after tripping his feet attempting to Cha Cha Real Smooth at three times speed.   
“Dork,” Frisk said, but helped him off the dance floor and ran to go get him a bowl of pink chilly stuff.

***

As the dancing wound down, Alphys began to get antsy herself. Undyne had gone about half an hour ago to go sit at a table, playing the local Pokemon GO gym on her phone and bouncing her knee anxiously. Her phone clock said that it was nearly sunset on the surface, and it was time to cut the cake so everyone could go home on time.  
“Undyne?”  
“Mmm?” Undyne looked up from her phone. “Oh, Alphy, it’s you. Is it time to cut the cake?”  
Alphys nodded, and Undyne turned off her phone and got to her feet.  
“Sorry, I’m a little tired,” Undyne said, swaying a little on her feet.  
“And you’ve had a bit to drink, haven’t you? Alright, just a bit more and we can go home.”   
Despite having had a few drinks, Undyne’s hand was rock steady on the cake knife underneath Alphys’. Their cake was vanilla with vanilla frosting--the safer for the Snowdin Canine Unit.  
They each had a slice, sought out a few more guests, and then indicated that they were ready to go home. In monster tradition, each guest had brought an echo flower with a message of good luck, carefully guarded so it wouldn’t hear anything else, and lined up with their echo flowers all at once to give one big happy send-off to the newlyweds.  
Mettaton walked them down to the end of the path, and gave them one last congratulation before leaving them to walk the short way home together. Holding Undyne’s hand, Alphys retraced her steps and brought them home to the new lab, built over the ashes of Undyne’s old house.  
Like Undyne’s old house, it could be entered through an ornate fish-mouth, but this one was guaranteed fireproof, explosion-proof, acid-proof, and at least mostly sans-proof. Like Alphys’ old lab, it functioned as a laboratory, with most of her tools, although Toriel had insisted that the explosives, acids, rare metals, and good glassware stay for the next Royal Scientist, and that the DT and related materials be disposed of safely. And Alphys had a big box labelled DON’T LET UNDYNE TOUCH THIS STUFF THIS MEANS YOU (ALSO NO SUPPLEXING/BENCH PRESSING/DEADLIFTING) which had to be mostly disposed of (a pain in the ass), partially cleaned up and put back (more of a pain in the ass), and partially vaporized (do you even know how hard it is to vaporize things in a clean way, you can’t even do it with magic). Mettaton’s spare charging dock had come home with her, as well as his various spare memory drives, cleaning brushes, and maintenance equipment, and was currently sitting in the guest room making it look like a pink, glittery, mad science lair. Their room, though, was mercifully already clean, Alphys knew, and would require no further preparation before they were to go to bed.  
Undyne stopped dead when their house came into view and Alphys saw her jaw drop. “Alphy… it’s perfect! How’d you do it?”  
Alphys blushed and began a sentence several times.  
“Never mind! Fuhuhu, this is my favorite part!” And without warning, Undyne scooped her up into a bridal carry and took off at full speed for the door, leaving an almost upside-down Alphys to catch up with the conversation mentally. The new door key was already on Undyne’s phone keychain, so she barely even slowed down as she brought Alphys triumphantly over the threshold. In the entryway, she lifted and spun Alphys around and then set her gently on the floor.  
Breathless, Alphys regarded her wife. Undyne, as always, was moving just the slightest bit, tapping a foot, rubbing two fingers together, swinging her shoulders side to side. Her ponytail had begun to fall apart, and her bangs escaped into her face, on which the slightest gleam of sweat reflected the light. Her circlet was knocked askew, but her jeweled eyepatch was still perfectly in place as if she’d stuck it down. Her gleaming armor still seemed stolen from some heroine of a fantastical anime, save that the etched detailing was for Undyne and Undyne alone--spears on her greaves, hearts and monster SOULs on her chest and pauldrons, a new Delta Rune at her neck and the edges of her bracers, and lightning bolts (lightning bolts? Her lightning bolts??) on the edges of the plates and the sides of the greaves. Her eye looked exhausted, and Alphys had to agree that she too was tired.   
“Ugh, Alphy, I’m beat,” she said, confirming Alphys’ hypothesis. “Man, I know we’re supposed to like, fuck, and stuff, but I jus’ wanna fall asleep. Mmm, you look so good, though...” she trailed off, swaying slightly.  
“Undyne, y-you’re drunk. I think we’d better p-put it off, alright? Come on, let’s get you to our room.” She tugged Undyne’s hand gently.  
Undyne gave a small groan, but came willingly enough down the hall to a door that already had a Mew Mew poster on it, coming unstuck at the edges. Alphys put a hand on the panel and the door slid open. Inside was a bedroom, with a double bed that was still unmade from that morning (Alphys was never one to make the bed, even when it was important) and closets for each of them. Alphys’ closet had a decal of Mew Mew on the door, and Undyne’s had the little gel-cling weapons from her closet at Sans and Papyrus’ house.  
Each of them changed into their pyjamas with a little help to get out of their elaborate wedding outfits. Undyne’s pyjamas were flannel pants and a tank top with an anime slogan, and Alphys had a Kitty Mew Mew t-shirt with snail and ice-cream patterned pants for the spring.  
As they snuggled into their new bed, Alphys voice commanded off the lights and pressed her face into Undyne’s chest.  
“Undyne?”  
“Yeah?” Undyne said, almost asleep already.  
“This really is the best ending.”  
“Mmhm… Alphy?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you.”  
“Love you too, Undyne.”  
But Undyne was already asleep.


End file.
